Enmeshment
by CityofPopolac
Summary: Gob and the Lone Wanderer visit Hancock in Goodneighbor to kick back and relax. The dynamic becomes interesting and Morrin pushes the limits. Polyamorous depiction of characters from Fallout 3 and 4. Rated M for substance use and sexually explicit scenes. Part 1 of 3.


**I'm back! I have completed this story already but will be releasing it in 3 parts. It features ghouls (Gob - Fallout 3 and Hancock - Fallout 4) as well as a female Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3), Morrin. Morrin is an original character and her relationship with Gob relates to another story which I have completed but not yet posted. One of the most wonderful things about writing is that I can overlook things that would make these meetings impossible, and as such please excuse the impossibility of these meetings based on time, location and lore. Also excuse small details about existing lore that was used as dialogue. I've been wanting to write this story forever and my creativity finally caught up with me.

This is related M for Mature as it includes drug and alcohol use and sexually explicit scenes.

Please rate and review as I want to get back into doing this again! Enjoy!**

-

"And I said, 'I haven't seen you since cola's most controversial ingredient was cocaine,'" Gob was deep in beer and Jet, eyes distant as he reminisced fondly about Daisy in Maryland many decades ago. He sat perched on the end of one of Hancock's plush couches, the Mayor himself sitting with his legs apart, Jet inhaler in one hand and a small pocket knife in the other that he flipped over and over against his thigh absent-mindedly.

"Hahahaha! God, how did she look before the war? She has photos I think but she isn't willing to share much without some cocktails in her," Hancock gazed at Morrin who was lying on the opposite couch taking a deep inhale of his homegrown marijuana. She laid her head back on the seat cushion and exhaled after several seconds, her eyes closing in delight.

"She was older than me I think, I know she had a kid," Gob held the mouth of his beer bottle against his lips as he recalled, "My ma might have known her but I'm not sure if she's that old,"

Morrin turned her head to meet Hancock's eyes, seeing the deep affection there and warming to it. "She had a kid?" the modern ghoul was surprised, "God, I wonder what 220 years does with grief,"

"I don't remember what my parents look like anymore," the bartender responded with a light shrug, "I couldn't get any pictures after the bombs went off. I have some of my sister and I as kids. I thought she was gonna turn with me but I lost her out of nowhere. No one knew what was going on at the time, you know?"

"You mean when people's skin started falling off but they didn't die?" Hancock looked at Gob then, having not shared that particular history. Morrin took another hit and admired the moon through the open balcony door as she held her breath.

"Yeah man, I mean you couldn't go to a hospital, there weren't any," Gob rubbed the back of his neck as he considered this detail, "I saw my sister and thought 'fuck at least we're going out together.' But then she died and I didn't. Crazy shit," Morrin passed him the pipe, knowing it was a good moment to move him along.

Hancock bobbed one leg up and down for a moment before asking, "Do you remember what your sister was like? As a person?"

Gob nodded as he held his inhale, then let out the smoke through his nose holes. "I remember very specific things. Memories from when we played together and all that. I can remember her after the bombs but she was different then. Not just physically. There wasn't much left of our city so what did we have to relate to?" he passed the pipe to Hancock who held it without lighting it, thoughtful.

"That's something that is hard to consider - that you didn't have any of this," the Mayor motioned around the room, "Just rubble. I guess you find out who you really are with almost no influence."

"I knew who I was," Gob said with odd assurance, staring at the ceiling as the drugs set in, "I think Daisy did too. She is exactly the same, except like enhanced,"

"Ultra-Bitch," Hancock said, the tone implying it wasn't an insult and they both laughed. Gob stood up to go to the storage room for more alcohol and Hancock fixed his gaze back on Morrin. "On another planet over there, toots?"

She smiled and sat up, mimicking the ghoul's man-spread pose to a T. "I'm enjoying your ghoul talk, I don't have anything to add because I'm just a _smoothskin_," she ran her hands along her thighs in a dramatic burlesque motion, the movements feeling good in her current fog.

Hancock just looked at her with an unwavering smirk.

"Plus I'm not a man, you're having man talk." she added, lying down again to feel the texture of the cushion under her hands, "Man-bonding. Talking the way men do when they're just uninhibited enough to share more than pleasantries,"

"Aren't you just a smart ass, why don't you come over here and let me teach you something?" he shot her a smug look and did an obscene motion that made her laugh.

"I wasn't being a smart ass! You're sharing and it's nice and I just want to listen to it, okay?" Morrin turned so she was reverse-sitting on the couch, her head hanging upside-down with her legs rested over the couch-back. Hancock made an 'O' with his lips as if the position was obscene, and Gob re-entered the room setting fresh beers in front of each of them.

"What planet are you on, Space Girl?" he asked Morrin, grabbing the pipe from Hancock and lighting it again.

"The sun," Morrin replied in a choked laugh and Gob coughed on his hit and burst into laughter. Hancock narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head with the same smirk, a clear indication he was in a buzz that made him completely content and unmoved. Might as well test it.

Gob leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Did you ever run with a gang in your worst years? I've heard about some of the gangs still around out West that seem almost like armies,"

"I was always my own man," the modern ghoul replied then took a quick hit of Jet, "I don't mean that as an egotistical statement, I just never hung around anywhere long enough to have associations," his eyes were set on Morrin even though he was fully engaged in this moment with Gob, his mind at ease with the setting and its characters. She gave him an upside-down smile and he widened his eyes slightly in response. This was her favorite mood of his: slightly blitzed, slightly drunk, awake, alert and in-tune with his surroundings. "I have heard about the Khans west of I think New Missouri, someone came through here maybe last year and he had some insane facial deformities from initiations,"

"We had someone move into Megaton that was in the Khans," Gob recalled, describing the small town reaction to someone who had clearly killed many men, women and children. Hancock responded with the information he had gathered from his visitor, which was in-depth and indicated they had shared drinks and Jet to obtain it.

Gob started to laugh suddenly, "A week before he showed up someone found a body on their shack roof - just, a body -" his laughing intensified and Hancock looked at him in amusion. "It was completely crippled like it had fallen from a plane," the bartender's eyes were wet with tears as he saw the image over and over again in a stoned mind.

Morrin gazed at Hancock as she tugged at the collar of her leather vest, parting the zipper a few inches. The ghoul stared her in the eye as he told Gob about the body he had repeatedly moved out of Goodneighbor that kept reappearing in random places. "I was very serious about it in front of the town but as soon as I shut the door I lost it laughing. One time," he started chuckling despite himself, "It had a tiny sombrero on," he started to laugh and Gob lost it, "We found it propped on a curb like it was posing and - I saw the sombrero and I ran to my door like it was a tragic sight but I couldn't look at the hat," he wiped a tear from his eye but Gob was gone, curled in a ball of laughter.

Morrin had to bite her lips together to keep from laughing; she had played this game before and the first to lose composure was the loser. She coughed and jerked the zipper down, exposing a more than appropriate amount of upper breast, with the help of gravity. Hancock's expression barely shifted, not enough to shove the wedge in yet.

Gob asked him about the formation of Goodneighbor which was an excellent change of topic as Hancock's admiration for its foundation would be difficult to derail. He repacked the pipe and hit it as he spoke, the older ghoul listening intently with a distant, thoughtful visage.

"Diamond City is anti-ghoul and honestly people just needed somewhere to sleep at night without risk of being murdered," Hancock explained with an underlying frustration, passing the pipe to Gob and resting his eyes again on the girl. He lifted his chin slightly and she pulled the zipper further so her nipples were just barely showing. This was a gamble as all three had some sort of involvement with each other; the men less so at this current moment. Morrin was pushing it but the comfort of the high and the company made her brave.

"Morrin took me to Diamond City yesterday," Gob stated but didn't look at her - he was staring out the door at the moon as she had, "No one said anything to me but they had seen her first,"

Hancock laughed warmly at this. "Oh yeah, she has a reputation here," he took another hit of Jet without moving his eyes away, and she cupped her breast down out of her vest, flashing a nipple, "A reputation for being a real pain in the ass."

END of PART 1


End file.
